


Equilibrium

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e·qui·lib·ri·um: <i>noun</i><br/>noun: equilibrium; plural noun: equilibria</p><p>    a state in which opposing forces or influences are balanced.</p><p>[Or, fifty sentences about Zach Nichols and Megan Wheeler]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> I'm *hand-wavy* on when I first wrote these. Posting for archiving purposes.

**Ring**  
She kept her engagement ring on a gold chain around her neck; the day he noticed it missing and commented, Megan shrugged and said, “There’s no point holding onto the past.” 

**Hero**  
When she remarked to him once that she never needed, or wanted a hero, he could not help but think about telling her that sometimes, just sometimes, it’s okay to expect one to be there. 

**Memory**  
Zach wonders if losing her fiancé, caused her to think her memories were meant to be tainted, but, he hoped the more time he spent with her would help replace her bad memories with better ones.

 **Box**  
He remembers the small smirk she had on her face the first time he brought her a boxed lunch when she told him she forgot hers. 

**Run**  
Out of all the women he had met, he had never met anyone who caused him to think about what would happen if they ran - so hard, and so fast - into each other, that he was sure when they did collide, it would be like a supernova. 

**Hurricane**  
He was shocked when he realized her presence in his life was like a hurricane – violent at first, lessening in the middle, and finally, after all the dust had cleared, resolution.

 **Wings**  
“There’s nothing wrong with letting someone be your wings,” he murmured against her ear, as he curled an arm around her, and pressed her flush against him.

 **Cold**  
It was after she had tucked her baby in for the night when he kissed her cheek; when he was gone, he found he was thinking about how cool her cheek was. 

**Red ******  
“Red’s a good colour for you,” he remarked, when she returned from maternity leave, clad in a red blouse, and black slacks.

 **Drink**  
She was bagging two wineglasses from a crime scene they had been called to, when he said, “Drinking causes all sorts of unexplained incidents,” he mused, “sometimes the results aren’t so pretty.”

 **Midnight**  
He knows being on-call was part of their job description, but for some reason, he always found he hated calling her after midnight. 

**Temptation**  
Even the simplest observations he has of her – including her adding two sugars to her coffee – has him thinking she has more appeal than any woman should have. 

**View**  
The view from atop One Police Plaza was enough to make any officer breathless, but Zach found just looking at Megan after she came into the squad room, her cheeks rosy from the breeze outside, was enough for him.

 **Music**  
If Zach had to pick a musical arrangement to go with Megan, he was partial to piano music – thinking that every step she took was like a key being pressed.

 **Silk**  
Her hair looked like velvet, but when he actually got a chance to run a hand through it, he found the texture was more similar to silk.

 **Cover**  
After they had taken a break from looking over case files, he glanced over and realized she had fallen asleep; hoping not to disturb her, he found a blanket in her cupboard and covered her with it, before falling asleep in the chair – which is where she found him the next morning. 

**Promise**  
“People shouldn’t make promises they can’t keep,” she said, and Zach knows she is referring to her fiancé. 

**Dream**  
He dreams about what would happen if he did just kiss her, and whether or not he will actually manage to do so. 

**Candle**  
Zach thought Megan was beautiful regardless, but when they did go for dinner and she was bathed in candlelight that was just the finishing touch she needed.

 **Talent**  
“I’m a woman of many talents,” she teased, handing him back her service revolver after their shooting range practice session.

 **Silence**  
He supposed they got along so well, because they were both content to let the silence fall, and then clear. 

**Journey**  
He wasn't sure what it was about her, but watching her investigate a case, reminded him of a Journey song.

 **Fire**  
“Your hair …” he mused, “it’s this strange, intoxicating shade of red; it’s like fire, combined with …” he trails off when he notices the look she is giving him.

 **Strength**  
He knows she is a strong individual, he just did not know how strong she actually was, until the look she gives him when he tries to help her out of her coat. 

**Mask**  
He admits he's always been good at hiding some facet of his personality, thanks to his father, but up until he began working with Megan Wheeler, he had never met anyone who was able to figure out his actual personality.

 **Ice**  
Zach found in the winter, her normally green eyes took on a blue tinge when the light shone off the snow and ice. 

**Fall**  
“I know how important it is to have someone there to catch you when you fall,” he whispers, helping her to her feet after she nearly fell on the frozen steps outside One Police Plaza.

 **Forgotten**  
He knows what it is like to feel forgotten – never mind the fact that choosing not to speak to his father was his own doing – but, he can see the look of grief in her eyes when she and Colin’s supposed anniversary date comes up.

 **Dance**  
He was pretty good at dancing his way into situations, and even better at finding a way out of them, which was why she was not at all surprised when he came to see her in the maternity ward.

 **Body**  
The dead can tell stories, Zach knew that all too well from his days in medical school, but watching Megan’s figure change as her pregnancy progressed had him thinking that so do the living.

 **Sacred**  
Wedding vows are a sacred, blessed thing, but so was the moment when she handed Margo to him while she answered her phone.

 **Farewells**  
“I never was one for farewells,” he remarks, before kissing her briefly, “which is probably why I’m so bad at them.” 

**World**  
He thinks about what it would be like if she let him be her world; what it would be like to have time and space revolve around her, only her. 

**Formal**  
“Are you always this formal?” she asked, when he held the door open for her; “Not usually, it’s just that you bring out the best in me,” he returned. 

**Fever**  
Zach Nichols thinks every time he kisses Megan Wheeler it is like he is caught in a weird limbo, lost in a fever so high all he can do is wait to be pulled back down to earth.

 **Laugh**  
Hearing baby Margo’s laugh is like the tinkling of bells, and all he can think is how similar it is to her mother’s. 

**Lies**  
“There is such a thing as being too honest, you know,” she remarked; “I figured after all the lies you’ve had to deal with, that the least I could do was be honest with you,” he returned, the look he gave her giving nothing away.

 **Forever**  
He remembers thinking how she must feel like now and not forever was her love life, but if he could change one thing about her, it would be her outlook on love. 

**Overwhelmed**  
“If you do ever feel overwhelmed with Margo, you can always call me,” he suggested, running his index finger along the slumbering Margo’s rose-hued cheek.

 **Whisper**  
The first time she spent the night, and he reached for her, his fingers grazing her skin, with just a whisper of clothing separating them, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

**Wait**  
He wanted to delay the day he knew would approach when she went into labour, only if to spend more time with her. 

**Talk**  
The simplest talks they had when investigating, or in the office was enough for him. 

**Search**  
Zach could search, and search for someone who reminded him of Megan, but in the end, he always came back to her. 

**Hope**  
When she told him that being with him gave her a feeling of hope, he could not help but smile. 

**Eclipse**  
If there was a way to describe Megan Wheeler, it was the word eclipse; when she entered his life, her presence was enough to make him forget any bad memories in his past. 

**Gravity**  
The first time they kissed, they both did something neither one of them had done, Megan Wheeler and Zach Nichols finally allowed themselves to succumb to the feeling of zero gravity. 

**Highway**  
He always hated the feeling of the unknown, but when he was with her, Zach thought maybe, just maybe, cruising down a lost highway would not be too bad. 

**Unknown**  
Zach thought they were both scared of the unknown, but it didn't seem to stop them from racing towards it. 

**Lock**  
He kept his emotions under heavy lock, and key, until that fateful day when Megan Wheeler breezed into his life. 

**Breathe**  
There was something special in the wee early morning hours when all Zach Nichols could hear was her breathing, followed closely by the sounds of baby Margo.


End file.
